


A Chance At Immortality

by sootsprites



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: 2010 Winter Olympics, Elsa's a figure skater, F/M, Gen, Kristoff's a snowboarder, Modern AU, Olympics AU, i'm having entirely too much fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sootsprites/pseuds/sootsprites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It's like,” Kristoff paused, thinking. “A moment in the sun. A chance at immortality. The one time and place where everything comes together, everything is just right, and if you're very lucky, if its your moment, then everything is perfect.”</p>
<p>“it sounds a bit like love.” Anna said.</p>
<p>Kristoff blinked, and then smiled at her. “Yeah, I guess it kind of is.”</p>
<p>Modern AU They're on the trail for the Olympic gold, Kristoff, Anna and Elsa are discovering that getting that elusive gold medal can come with challenges that they never imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chance At Immortality

**Author's Note:**

> This evolved from a night of ubsurd headcanons and somehow turned into this. It's set during the 2010 Winter Olympics in Vancouver, and hopefully I don't mess up too much.

**November 2009, Oslo**

There were a lot of things you could say about Elsa Andersen, about the perfection of her form, about her beautiful hair and flawless leaps and perfect figure eights. All Anna knew was that her sister had always looked natural on the ice, even more graceful there then when she was walking, running, dancing. There was something in the way Elsa skated, the way she could glide across the ice, that made Anna think of things with wings.

There were only a handful of people at the qualification. Anna sat in the stands between Kai and Gerda, her chin propped on her hands, her eyes focused on the two figures in the center of the rink. “Do you think they'll qualify?” Kai whispered to his wife.

“They have to.” Gerda answered quietly. “They've worked too hard to be turned down now.”

“Ssssshhh.” Anna hissed at the two of them, staring at Elsa and her partner intently. “They're starting.”

The music had kicked in and the routine started, and Anna had to fight to breathe. Two and a half minutes of beauty, a combination of moves that the two skaters had been perfecting for months. They'd come in fifth at the international championships a month before, but this was their last shot at the Olympics, at least until 2014.

The lifts were always flawless, Elsa's supreme control adding grace and confidence to her delicate movements.

And then it was over, Elsa and Olaf holding her final pose for the nonexistent audience while Anna cheered and stamped her feet in the stands. Elsa allowed herself a fierce smile before she tugged Olaf over to the side of the rink to wait for the verdict.

“Please say we made it, please oh please oh please,” Olaf was muttering, his fingers crossed. Anna had tramped her way down and stood on the other side of the wall, reaching out to squeeze Elsa's other hand and taking up Olaf's mantra. “Please oh please oh please oh please.”

The scoreboard flickered. The numbers were displayed.

And everyone cheered.

 

 

 

 

**February 9th, 2010, Oslo Airport**

Another airport, another long plane ride, another departures desk person pronouncing Anna's name wrong and another group of people for Gerda to mutter at under her breath. But this time, it was different. This time, it was Vancouver. This time, it was the Olympics.

Anna and Olaf were bouncing in their seats with excitement (first class, thank you very much) and ignoring the amused and annoyed looks they were getting from Kai and Gerda from across the aisle. Elsa, sitting behind them, smiled bemusedly at the pair of them and pulled out a book. Anna was just starting to wonder how long they were going to have to wait on the runway when the rest of the Norwegian Olympic team, all one of him, arrived late and looking flustered and ruffled.

Kristoff Bjorgman stumbled into the cabin looking ruffled and slightly lost. At 6'4' Kristoff almost had to crouch to stand in the small airplane cabin, and Anna took pity on him and waved to him, smiling when he noticed her and gesturing to where the rest of Olympic team was seated.

He smiled gratefully and started down the aisle towards them, pulling off his bulky black side bag as he went. He pushed his sandy blond hair out of his face with one hand. “Uh, hi. Olympic team right? Is this all of us?”

“Yeah, I think so.” Olaf answered, smiling widely. “Hi, I'm Olaf, its a pleasure to meet you!”

“Nice to meet you too.” Kristoff said, only giving the smiling man a passing glance before stowing his bag in the overhead compartment. He didn't even seem to register Olaf's orange nose stud. He looked at his ticket for a moment, then looked down at Anna, who was sitting right next to the aisle. “Excuse me miss, I think you're in my seat.”

“What?” Anna furrowed her brow and pulled out her own ticket. “My ticket says F14.”

“Except that you're sitting in 13.” Kristoff said, smiling lightly at Anna. “F14 is the middle seat.”

Olaf, who was currently sitting in the middle seat, looked around and grinned. “Ohhh, does this mean I can have the window seat? Because I love having the window seat, can I have the window seat Anna?” he pleaded with her, tugging on her arm. “Please?”

Anna laughed a little and nodded. “Yes Olaf, you can have the window seat. I'm so sorry about taking your seat,” She said to Kristoff, who just shrugged it off. “Really, I would never do something like this on purpose. I mean, I don't even sneak candy into the movie theater, I would never steal someone elses spot-”

“Really, it's fine.” Kristoff told her, trying his best to stem the flow of her babbling. He settled in his seat, and after a moment he winked at Anna. “If its upsetting you so much, you can just be my eternal slave or something.”

Anna giggled and held out her hand. “I'm Anna, Anna Andersen.”

Kristoff shook her hand. “Kristoff Bjorgman.”

Just then, another man passed through the curtain into first class. If Kristoff was tall, then this man had to be a small giant of some kind. He twitched his bristly mustache, brought his bushy eyebrows down over his eyes and started down the aisle towards Kristoff and Anna. Kristoff waved him down.

“You've got to be shitting me,” Anna whispered, her eyes wide as she watched the big man approach them. “Is he, wearing lifts or something?”

Kristoff grinned a bit at her. “Nah, he's all human. Hey Sven!” he greeted the big man, reaching out to slap Sven's hand when the man got close enough. “Did you get lost again?”

Sven grimaced and answered Kristoff in a dialect that Anna could not foe the life of her understand. His voice was gruff and scratchy, and his accent was thicker than the ice in January. Kristoff seemed to understand him just fine though, and answered him the same dialect. Apparently Kristoff amused the big man, because he laughed and settled behind them, leaving a seat between himself and Elsa.

Kristoff looked back at Anna and grinned at her wide eyes. “Sven's my coach. He only speaks Lule Sami.”

Anna's wide eyed confusion gave way to understanding. “Oh, okay. So, what are you competing in?”

“Snowboarding.” Kristoff said. “You?”

“Oh, no, actually.” Anna shook her head quickly, smiling nervously under the handsome young man's gaze. “I'm not an athlete. Olaf and Elsa are, I mean they're figure skaters. And they're really good too. I'm just they're stylist.”

“Elsa had to make up the title, actually.” Olaf said conspiratorially, leaning in from Anna's other side. “The Olympic village people weren't going to let her stay with us, even though they're sisters and the three of us have been together since I was seven but Elsa told them no way, she's not staying anywhere without her stylist-slash-little sister right with her.” Olaf said it firmly, like someone had been trying to argue with him, but of course no one was. That was just Olaf.

Elsa leaned forward in her seat and gently shoved Olaf's head. “Calm down Olaf.” She said, smiling though the gap in the seats at her sister. “The Olympics people were very nice about the whole thing, really.”

“But they were gonna make Anna stay alone in some hotel!” Olaf shuddered at the notion.

“But they didn't.” Elsa answered, ever so gently.

“But they were going to!”

Anna looked over and smiled at the bemused look on Kristoff's face. “They're doing pairs figure skating,” Anna told him, speaking under Olaf and Elsa's bickering. “They've been partners since Elsa was eight, and they've been fighting like this ever since

Kristoff snickered. “I can't even imagine. That's one of the best things about snowboarding, you know, its all on you. If something goes wrong or if you injure yourself, its all your own fault.”

Anna blinked, and nodded. “I suppose so. Nobody to catch you if you fall though.”

“Maybe.” Kristoff's eyes were dark and warm, and they searched her face intently.

They sat there looking at each other for a moment, before the cabin address started up and the engines whirred suddenly. Anna blushed and looked away, suddenly very interested in the safety pamphlet. Kristoff looked at the girl with strawberry blond hair for another long moment before looking down at his phone, the barest hint of a smile on his face. In the background, the pilot wished him a pleasant flight.


End file.
